We'll Need Water
by timelucked
Summary: "Told you we'd need water..." he stated, a smug smile dancing across his features. "I knew it'd get hot."   Zutara. What happens when a bathing Zuko is startled by a shocked Katara. This. This is what happens.


"Katara?" he looked taken aback as the prince – ex – turned to find the young water tribe girl behind him.

Mistakenly thinking the cape empty, she had come with her pot to collect more water for the party. His charred eyes took in her amazing form, slim and voluptuous body garbed in the tight cotton rendition fer people used for winter. Only this was made much more revealing as she adjusted the hems to the warmer climate. Her skin had the touch of color his tone showed, enhancing the clear crystals that were her bewildered eyes.

Her blush was adorable .

"Zuko!" she gasped, turning away quickly and hiding behind her palm out of embarrassment. Katara had definitely _not_ been expecting anyone to be by the fresh water the waterfall provided. Especially not _him_.

The look on her face, her exposed curves, the sinuous lilt of her body – he ached for her. Thankfully, the majority of his lower body was submerged in water. He needed the calming effects of the water. How ironic its bender caused him to get hotter than an flame he could have ever procured. Wearing nothing but his silk pants with the sash, he dropped his bare hands, water he had been cupping dribbling out, and turned his head to stare at her fully. The moist droplets he had poured rained down his unkempt hair to his neck, proceeding to trail enticingly down the toned ridges that comprised his chest and stomach – years of agonizing torture paying off – and dip teasingly below his burgundy sash. Katara's piercingly cerulean eyes widened as she caught them following to where the trail ended. He hid the smirk well underneath his hand, but could save no grace from the seductively victorious glint in his eye.

"Would you...like to join me?" he asked in a voice so low, she could almost feel the vibrations pulsing through her body. The look he gave her racked shivers of pleasure through her so badly. She nearly dropped her clay pot.

He took a step up the reef, water sliding down, pant leg sticking transparently to the pale leg below. The fire bender extended a hand a smile coming easily to his lips. The shag that was his hair shadowed his eyes but even still she felt she could trust him. She wrung the long, chocolate tresses of her hair in her hands in indecision.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he assured.

Bending low and placing the bowl down, she came over. He watched her strut, every move of it, with trained eyes. He muffled his moan. Gently she placed a tender hand in his. Delicately, as if she could break – though he knew her to be as feminine as a flower, but as touch as nails – he led her to him. Their bodies closed the gap, a coolness escaping between them as heat laced each touch. He grazed his fingertips along her exposed arm, tracing every muscular indent. With each trail, a spark ignited within her making her sigh at the feeling. She realized by his labored breathing that not all that feeling was due to awaited anticipation – give credit where credit is due, that boy was bending!

"It's a good thing we're here," he bent low to whisper huskily in her ear.

Breathily, eyes unfocused, she asked, "Why's that?"

Taking a step down, the bubbling brook began to steam. He took another step deeper into the bank and tugged her with his eyes to follow. Zuko wrapped his hand around her waist to rest on the small of her back. He ground her against him, her back tipping and hair reaching into the water to wet the ends. She gasped, eyes rolling back into her head. _How romantic, how suave!_ Katara could feel his breath along her neck.

"May I?"

So, the Fire Nation's prince could actually show some respect, huh?

Better reward him for that...

"Yes." the approval rolled off her tongue as his lips found her neck.

He kissed and nipped his way along the supple flesh, so soft against his lips. The sun-kissed girl went limp in Zuko's strong arms. Along her jaw, he moved his way up until he hovered above her lips. They were plump and ready for him.

Katara was too excited. All the emotions swirling about her being, all this waiting, had finally paid off. This time, it was her lips that enveloped his. The build-up consumed her, it ate her whole and all the control she held over her abilities. A wave of water crashed all around them, shielded them in an aquatic ball deep into the lagoon with the water full crashing its force above them. Steam hissed out in an exhale as Zuko's inflamed body was doused. He gurgled in surprise but to his utter shock he could _hear_ Katara, her sweet voice – underwater!

_Don't worry. _Her eyes remained closed, calm and serene as her hair floated in a beautiful wave with an underwater current.

His wild eyes stared at her like a frightened rabbit. Her hands came up and his thrashings stopped. She caressed the right side of his face, fingers tracing every inch of his ruin he turned away but her lips remained, stubborn and hard-placed, on his.

_It's safe. You can breathe. I'm here. Don't turn away. _ Her blue eyes were amplified by the water and her use of bending. They bored into his with a purposeful glare. And for the first time since his mother, he _did_ feel safe. His eyes closed as his fingers found her face, memorized every line. Inside the liquid tomb, her legs curled fluidly with his. With his pale chest and her dark features, they formed the ebb and low of the tide, the ascension and dissension of air, the push and pull of force in fire, the rumble and calm of the earth. Together they formed Yin...and Yang.

Running out of their limited oxygen, Katara propelled them with a geyser effect and the two finally broke the surface and apart, holding each other as they came crashing back down to the ground. The splash they made swayed them closer to the bank, and with the help of her water bending, they eased onto the natural harbor.

Sitting sprawl-legged, the two found each others hands to be entwined. Childishly, he spat out the water that had filled his mouth, streaming out like a fountain. Katara giggled, covering her hand with her sleeve to wipe away his soaked mouth.

"Told you we'd need water..." he stated, a smug smile dancing across his features. "I knew it'd get hot."

A/N: **I don't know where they are, but it's some place nice... haha, Aang and Sokka are back at the camp somewhere in the woods though :P**


End file.
